Todd and Blair Manning
General Hospital | nickname = TnB | marriage = February 1995-August 1995 (annulled) November 14, 1995-June 1997 (divorced) (divorced) | end = | status = Divorced | image1 = File:Tnb.jpg | caption1 = Roger Howarth and Kassie DePaiva as | type = | official = (second and third time) | gender = Male, Female | age = | residence = La Boulaie (Blair) 56 Lincoln Street Llanview, Pennsylvania Metro Court Hotel (Todd) 1420 Courts Lane, Room 423 Port Charles, New York | parents = (Todd's parents) Peter Manning Bitsy Jones (Todd's adoptive parents) (Blair's mother) | siblings = Victor Lord, Jr. (Todd's siblings) | children = Unnamed child (son; miscarriage; 1995) Starr Manning (daughter; born 1996; revised to 1992) Brendan Thornhart (Blair's son; born 1997; stillborn) (son; born 2001; revised to 1995) (Todd's daughter; born 2003; revised to 1993) (Blair's adopted son; born 2006; revised to 2004) | grandchildren = Hope Manning-Thornhart (granddaughter, via Starr; born 2008; died 2012) | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF}} Todd Manning and Blair Cramer Manning are a fictional supercouple. They originated on the now-cancelled ABC soap opera One Life to Live, and moved over to ABC's sole remaining soap opera General Hospital after the cancellation of OLTL. Todd is portrayed by actor Roger Howarth, and Blair is portrayed by actress Kassie DePaiva. Storylines Background Prior to Todd and Blair first meeting, Todd orchestrated and participated in the gang rape of Marty Saybrooke, a college classmate. Todd was convicted of the rape and sent to prison, but later pardoned. Blair married billionaire Asa Buchanan for his money and faked a pregnancy while married to him. Meeting and marriage Late in 1994, Todd and Blair first meet at Rodi's Bar. They are both there to drink away their sorrows. They quickly bond as they play "Most Pathetic" and compare "woe is me" stories. They have a one night stand around Christmastime. Blair then finds out that Todd is the heir to the presumed dead Victor Lord and will inherit $27.8 million, which Todd himself doesn't know. Blair hatches a plan to get his money. She lies to Todd and tells him she's pregnant with his baby. Todd proposes to her, and they fly to Key West, Florida and are married. Todd finds out he's the Lord heir and gets wind that Blair is lying to him and not really pregnant, so he makes Blair take a pregnancy test. She's scared what will happen when he sees the results; but surprisingly, the test comes back positive. Blair really is pregnant; she conceived on their wedding night. Blair, however, is later mugged and loses the baby. Todd pieces together that Blair was not pregnant when they got married, that she conceived after they were married, so he has their marriage annulled. What Todd doesn't know, however, is that Blair has gotten pregnant with his child again. Blair is keeping her pregnancy from Todd, but she actually has fallen in love with him. In the fall of 1995, Todd and Blair reconcile. He asks her to marry him, still not knowing she's pregnant again. After he proposes, she tells him she's pregnant and they agree to marry again. They are remarried; and after the wedding, Todd takes Blair to an empty ballroom, where they dance while golden balloons fall upon them. The day after the wedding, however, Todd flies to Ireland. He wants to make things right with Marty, the woman he raped. While there, Todd is mistook for Marty's boyfriend Patrick Thornhart and is shot, put in the trunk of a car, and driven off a cliff. He is presumed dead. Starr and Brendan In January of 1996, Blair gets into an argument with Marty, whom she blames for Todd's "death." During the argument, she goes into premature labor. Their daughter, Starr, is born two months early. After Starr is born, Blair finds comfort in Patrick's arms. Todd, however, is not dead. He arrives back in Llanview and goes home, only to witness his wife making love to the man he took a bullet for. Todd quietly leaves and ends up hiding out in his sister Viki's attic. Viki secretly brings baby Starr to meet her dad, and Todd later kidnaps her. Todd plans to take Starr out of the country, but later changes his mind and allows Starr to be found and taken back to Blair. Todd eventually reveals himself to be alive to Blair, but she won't admit to him that she was sleeping with Patrick. He knows the truth since he saw them, but he wants her to admit it. He can't forgive her for it, and files for divorce. It is later discovered that Blair is pregnant, with Patrick's baby. Starr becomes ill and is need of a bone marrow transplant. It turns out that the baby Blair is carrying is a match and they plan for him to be Starr's donor. Before the baby is born, however, Patrick and Blair are in a car accident, and their son Brendan is stillborn. They are unable to use the baby as a donor for Starr, but are able to find another donor. Blair slips into a coma, and Todd sues for custody of Starr. He pays his attorney, Téa Delgado, $5 million to marry him so that he can get custody, and she does. Jack Todd later leaves town after his marriage to Téa fails, but returns in 2000 to reunite with Blair. Blair, however, is with Max Holden but is trying to secretly destroy him because he's sleeping with Skye Chandler. Todd finds out about Blair's plan to ruin Max and informs Max of it. Max throws Blair out, she loses it, and shoots Max. Todd helps cover up Blair's shooting of Max and then proposes to her. Blair accepts and they make love. Max and Skye, however, hatch a plan to ruin Blair. They drug her the night before the wedding and make sure that Todd walks in on Blair and Max in bed together. Todd doesn't tell Blair what he saw, however. At the altar, he announces that he can't marry Blair because she was the one who shot Max. Blair is arrested in put in jail. She wants Max to testify on her behalf, so she lies to him and says she's pregnant with his child. What she doesn't know, however, is that she really is pregnant. She soon realizes, however, that it's Todd's baby, not Max's. She keeps this from Todd, however. Todd testifies that Blair was crazy when she shot Max, and she's sent to a mental hospital instead of prison. Blair's getting ready to marry Max since she's pregnant with "his" baby, but she decides she can't because the baby's actually Todd's. She flies down to Mexico to have her baby, but Todd follows her. Todd delivers her baby boy, and thinking he's Max's, has him given away. The baby ends up with a rich couple in Texas. Blair, meanwhile believes her son died because that's what Todd told her. She thinks Todd will be angry with her for letting his son die, so she doesn't tell him that the baby was his. Todd and Blair reconcile and plan to marry, but they are both haunted by the secrets they are keeping. Before they marry, Blair finally tells Todd that the baby was his. He scrambles to get the baby back; and on their wedding night in 2002, he presents him to Blair as a wedding gift. They "adopt" the "orphan" and name him John, but call him Jack. The truth that Jack truly is their son and not adopted finally comes out when he develops the same condition Starr had as a baby and needs a bone marrow transplant. Todd tracks down the same donor that Starr had and saves Jack's life. Todd's disappearance Blair is furious with Todd and hires bodyguards to keep him away from them. She takes the kids to Hawaii, and Todd hires Ross Rayburn to help him kidnap his kids. In Hawaii, Todd runs into Téa, who warns Blair of Todd's plan to kidnap the kids, and she takes them home to Llanview where she signs her divorce papers. Meanwhile, Todd, Ross, and Téa become stranded on a deserted island. While there, Téa admits she's still in love with Todd and they make love. Todd leaves the island, however, on a homemade raft to get back to Blair, leaving Ross and Téa behind. Todd, fakes the death of Starr's nanny, who was supposedly mistook for Blair. Blair hides out at Todd's penthouse thinking she's marked for death. During this time, Blair forgives Todd and realizes that he is the only man she has ever truly been in love with. They are getting remarried in his penthouse when their friend Sam Rappaport shows up with the alive nanny. Blair moves out with the kids and demands he stay away from them. Mitch Laurence tries to kidnap Starr, but Blair convinces him to take her instead. Todd rescues Blair. Mitch then has Todd kidnapped and badly beaten. Todd is left to die in his father's crypt; but when the crypt is searched later, he's gone. Blair has Todd legally declared dead. Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Cramer family Category:Lord/Manning family Category:General Hospital couples Category:Supercouples